Constellations
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Quem sabe um dia eu voe ao seu lado. [SasuSaku] [Tradução] [Original: windsilk]
1. Pássaros

**Constelações**

Do original, _Constellations_.

A seguinte fanfiction (id: 10815543) é de autoria da windsilk (id: 1177799), who has been kind enough to grant me permission to translate _Constellations_ into my mother language. Thank you, windsilk. O que me pertence, portanto, é apenas a tradução.

[. . .]

 **Capítulo 1: Pássaros**

N/A ( _windsilk_ ): Eis uma série de ficlets com um espaço de tempo muito grande entre elas que eu chamo de A História do Andarilho (wanderer!verse). Originalmente postada no Tumblr.

N/T: Do original, _flock of birds_. Livremente adaptado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ele se veste como se estivesse prestes a arrumar suas coisas e partir a qualquer segundo. Suas roupas são de viagem, sua casa é simples e às vezes ele olha para os portões da vila como ela queria que ele olhasse para ela.

As areias do tempo haviam lhe tirado tudo e mais um pouco, só lhe deixando com um leve aroma de fumaça e a tendência a desparecer no ar, carregado pelo vento.

Eis uma coisa que ela não pode mais negar; ele não pertence a esse lugar.

Tudo está dando certo para eles, apesar de tudo. Eles estão todos juntos de novo, e família nunca havia significado tanto para ela. Ela vive um sonho que julgara por muito tempo ser impossível de se concretizar.

Parece até a perfeição.

Eles treinam juntos nas tardes ensolaradas, se deitam na grama alta e observam as nuvens e os pássaros irem e virem com o passar do tempo, e à noite, olham para as estrelas através do fundo de garrafas vazias.

Ele olha para ela com admiração. Ele olha para ela, e ela sente que é ali que eles devem ficar.

E embora ele sorria dos modos de Naruto, revire os olhos para as desculpas esfarrapadas e montanhas de papelada acumulada de Kakashi e até mesmo segure sua mão nos momentos onde o ar é silencioso e o sol brilha no céu, ela sabe.

É só uma questão de tempo. É só uma questão de tempo até que ele se vá.

E ela não tem certeza se vai conseguir impedi-lo.


	2. Suíça

**Capítulo 2: Suíça**

 **N/T:** Do original, _Switzerland_ , uma música da banda Daughter.

Só para ninguém se confundir: os números representam a contagem do tempo (dias/horas/minutos/segundos/milissegundos).

.

(07:18:32:54:05)

Ele se parece com o nevoeiro sobrevoando um terreno nas primeiras horas do dia. Leve e pesado, transparente e opaco.

Ela podia ficar daquele jeito, enrolada em edredons e pressionada ao seu corpo, por anos. O vento é frio, mas as mãos dele em suas costas são calorosas, sua respiração calma e tranquila.

Ele representa segurança. Ele é um porto seguro; onde ela pertence.

Ela acorda sentindo a luz acinzentada e os lábios dele pressionados ao seu cabelo até então molhado. Ela reconhece a vaga arrulha de um pombo vagando sobre seus ombros e penetrando a entrada de seus ouvidos, mas ela só consegue ouvir o batimento cardíaco dele.

Ela só consegue ouvir o murmuro de uma segunda chance.

Mais um dia na vila, mais um dia em seus braços. Mais um dia para fazer valer a pena.

Suas pernas estão entrelaçadas, e quando ela pisca vagorosamente, percebe que ele está observando-a cuidadosamente com um olhar tão tenro que parece vindo diretamente de um sonho de outro mundo, projetado através de vento e seda.

Ela estica seu pescoço para colar seus lábios aos dele em saudação, e quando ele lhe deseja um bom dia, ela não poderia ficar mais feliz.

Mais vinte e quatro horas tendo ele a seu alcance.

[...]

(05:20:04:36:49)

Ela consegue descansar mais facilmente a cada noite que ele deixa de ir. Ela acorda com qualquer movimento que ele faça, abrindo os olhos para se assegurar de que ele ainda estava ali, que ele ainda estava com ela, antes de voltar a dormir.

Ele não dá nenhuma indicação de que sabe da sua preocupação, e ela não compartilha suas dúvidas com ele. Ela não conta para ele da sensação resguardada de peso que ela sente em suas pernas e que a faz diminuir o passo toda vez que ela anda em sua direção.

Se trata de uma verdade nunca dita e que ela tem certeza de que os dois sabem, e que quando eles fazem amor, fica suspensa entre suas respirações.

Ele não faz mais tanto contato visual como ele costumava fazer, ela reconhece.

Mas ela perdeu a coragem de se pronunciar. Dizer em voz alta, encarando seus medos, torna tudo mais real.

No meio da noite, pelo menos, ela pode fingir que não passa de um pesadelo sem sentido. Ela pode fingir que é coisa da sua cabeça ele estar se afastando aos poucos dela.

[...]

(03:22:30:17:58)

O toque dele queima lentamente. Sua pele é macia, seus ângulos proeminentes. As coxas dela, endurecidas pelos anos de treinamento, são suaves, disponíveis apenas para ele.

Ele a beija com força, seus dedos segurando a base do pescoço dela, o polegar acariciando seu queixo. Ele a beija, e ela tem a sensação de que ele a faz se sentir mais viva do que uma RCP jamais conseguiria.

Ela pressiona as mãos no peito dele, no seu coração, e ela tem fé de que naquele instante, ele pertence a ela. Não existe o desejo que ele sente de procurar por algo que não existe dentro dos limites de Konoha; não existe o anseio por algo melhor do que ela.

Ela acredita ser o suficiente para ele.

Ele a beija, seus dedos segurando o torso dela, se curvado para poder envolver sua cintura com os seus braços. O nariz dele roça em sua barriga lisa e ela pensa em como o oxigênio nunca fora tão prazeroso antes.

O pôr do sol emana uma luz rosada e alaranjada através da janela, e ela vira a cabeça de lado só para ver o fenômeno incandescer pelas cortinas abertas antes dos seus olhos se fecharem e ela estreitar as pernas ao redor do ombro largo dele. Ela passa a mão pelo seu cabelo e ele a acaricia.

Ele a beija, e ela cria esperanças.

[...]

(01:01:13:48:35)

— Eu te amo. — Ele diz em uma noite, ao pé do seu ouvido.

Ela já expressara esse sentimento a ele de mil e umas formas. Através de sua insistência de que ele leve um kit de primeiros socorros em suas missões, dos cuidados que sua mão macia tem ao tratar de suas partes feridas, machucadas.

Através de seu sorriso, do riso que ela designa somente a ele, da suavidade de seus lábios ao dizerem seu nome como se fosse o mundo. Através das muitas, muitas vezes em que ela tornou seus sentimentos claros ao gritar para os céus, gritar no meio da chuva.

( _Com certeza, seremos felizes! Vamos passar por dias divertidos! Por isso..._ )

Essa é a primeira vez que ele expressa com palavras.

Ela entrelaça seus dedos e tenta ignorar a pressão em seus olhos, tenta fingir que a firmeza em sua voz não soa como uma despedida. Ela não deixa o turbilhão de emoções passar por seus lábios e exala um ar trêmulo.

— Eu te amo mais. — Ela finalmente responde, olhando em seus olhos.

Ela novamente direciona o olhar as estrelas, imaginando a quanto tempo as constelações já estavam no céu, se perguntando se o que eles tinham iria durar até o final da noite.

(... _fique comigo._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Floresta

**Capítulo 3: A Floresta**

 **N/T:** Do original, _the woodlands_.

* * *

Sasuke não é uma pessoa fácil de amar. Ele sabe disso, e não precisa usar os anos angustiantes em que Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi o perseguiram como prova. Seu coração é feito de rígidas escamas, suas mãos são ásperas.

Ele acredita ser sua culpa por ter ficado desse jeito.

Obviamente, ele nem sempre fora assim. Ele ainda consegue se lembrar das mãos carinhosas de sua mãe lhe fazendo cócegas, do barulho das risadas, de seu dente naturalmente pontiagudo visível em seu rosto.

Atualmente, demonstrar afeto é como abrir demais a boca, uma com lábios rachados e ressecados de perambular pelo deserto por tempo demais. A pele se quebra e parte, e a língua ressecada não consegue umedecer o ferimento.

Entretanto, ele está aprendendo. Isso ele consegue reconhecer. Ele está aprendendo a baixar a guarda, aprendendo como tirar sua armadura e aproveitar da liberdade. Ele está aprendendo – lutando contra todos os seus medos – que o amor é como a água, e sem ele, não há nada além da morte.

Ele leva uma garrafa até a boca e bebe avidamente após um longo dia de treinamento, e Naruto, com um ar malicioso em seus profundos olhos azuis, a arranca de suas mãos e a entorna na sua cabeça. A água gelada desce rapidamente pelo seu corpo, gerando arrepios em seu pescoço e ombros.

Ele franze a sobrancelha.

A postura cansada de Sakura logo se desdobra em uma de puro divertimento, e lá está ela rolando de rir no chão. A parte de trás de sua roupa está suja e manchada de terra, há folhas em seu cabelo e ela nunca esteve tão bonita.

Naruto também ri, braços cruzados em seu peito de forma expectante. Seus leves machucados não diminuem nem um pouco seu espírito competitivo.

Em outra vida, Sasuke teria vociferado alguma ameaça e ido embora, mas ele está aprendendo aos poucos. Então ele pega a garrafa vazia e bate com ela na cabeça de Naruto.

Kakashi revira os olhos e murmura algo como " _crianças_ ", e Naruto lhe diz " _cala a boca, velhote_ ". Sakura se endireita, apoiando as costas na árvore em que ela anteriormente descansava, e o corrige de forma ríspida, lhe dizendo que ele deve tratar o Hokage com respeito.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalam com a seriedade de seu tom de voz, e ele automaticamente se afasta dela, quase como se fosse memória muscular.

Sasuke se pergunta se é desse jeito que uma família deve ser.

Ele se pergunta porque ainda sonha com montanhas longínquas, árvores altas e esguias e com o sussurro do vento. Ele se pergunta porque o céu parece apertar ao seu redor, e se pergunta se ele já havia esquecido como era simplesmente existir, se deixar levar.

Ele não sabe se é o tipo de coisa que ele consegue aprender. E mesmo assim... às vezes ele percebe que se sente à vontade ali.

Se ele se sente tão bem com a situação, por que ainda assim sente vontade de fugir, ele se questiona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Águas Profundas

**Capítulo 4: Águas Profundas**

 **N/T:** Do original, _deep river_.

Eu consertei no capítulo anterior, mas para aqueles que ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de ver: na verdade, a contagem de tempo é de (dias/horas/minutos/segundos/milissegundos).

* * *

(00:00:04:00:34)

Há alguma coisa no jeito como seu jaleco do laboratório chacoalha ao seu redor enquanto ela está saindo do hospital, alguma coisa no jeito como o vento se move. Ela já sentira aquela sensação antes, apenas uma vez, e ela não precisa voltar para casa para saber da carta dobrada lhe esperando, das letras marcadas no papel, após seu terceiro turno.

As árvores sussurram calmamente; segredos compartilhados entre as folhas, e quando elas caem ao seu redor, ela ergue a cabeça para os céus, procurando pela lua que não está presente.

E então, Sakura sabe.

Ela sabe com a mesma intensidade que consegue tracejar a cicatriz de seu peitoral nos pensamentos, com a mesma intensidade que sabe que nunca vai amar alguém tanto quanto ele.

Seu tempo acabou.

Suas mãos estão levemente cerradas nos bolsos, seus ombros estão firmes. Sua cabeça está erguida, e ela não se importa quando a brisa fria da meia-noite bagunça seu cabelo, soprando mechas no seu rosto. Seus pés a levam ao mesmo tempo ao fim e ao começo, e ela não precisa se virar para saber que ele está lá, alguns passos atrás dela.

— De novo? — Sua voz sai conformada, num murmúrio suave. Tudo dói, e não há nada que ela queira fazer mais do que se banhar da luz do sol e dormir.

Seu olhar está concentrado nos portões da vila, em como tudo parece mais do mesmo e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

— Sakura. — Ele começa, e é nessas horas que ele fez com que ela sinta como se seu nome fosse a palavra mais bonita do mundo. Ele titubeia em suas palavras. — Eu não posso ficar aqui.

Seus olhos ardem, e embora ela _saiba_ e tenha sabido por meses, ainda assim queima. Ela assente, entorpecida, e solta um suspiro trêmulo. — Eu sei. — Seu cenho franze e ela pisca várias vezes antes de se virar.

Encontrar seus olhos, tão tenros para ela, dói, sufoca. Ela morde seus lábios, e incapaz de ver o pedido de desculpas nos olhos dele, desvia o olhar. — Só me prometa uma coisa. — Ela diz, de forma carregada, e antes que consiga evitar, dá um passo para frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

Tocá-lo é instintivo. Suas mãos se erguem para tracejar o contorno de seu rosto, e ela precisa engolir as palavras que ameaçam sair; palavras que soam como _eu te amo_.

Ele é tão bonito.

— O que?

Ela abaixa a cabeça, a descansando bem abaixo da linha proeminente de seu queixo. — Volte para mim.

Ele se afasta, levanta o queixo dela, e então ele a está beijando como se o sol estivesse acabando, como se ele tivesse descoberto as linhas do destino os mantendo juntos por todos esses anos. Quando eles se separam, lágrimas escorrem pelos cantos dos olhos dela, e ela o está olhando como se ele já tivesse partido.

Ele pressiona o nariz contra o seu cabelo, ela treme em seus braços. Ela cheira a desinfetante e também a sabão e também a lar. — Não diga adeus, não importa o que faça. — Ela sussurra em sua pele. — Não diga adeus.

Ele balança a cabeça. — Não direi.

Sakura não fica para vê-lo desaparecer aos poucos, não fica para vê-lo escorregar de seus dedos novamente. Ela se senta no banco de frente para as árvores, com a área de treinamento mais atrás, os joelhos pressionados em seu peito, e observa o jeito como o sol emana um brilho rosa sobre o horizonte.

Ele não parece acolhedor. Não hoje.

(00:00:00:00:00)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Redenção

**Capítulo 5: Redenção**

 **N/T:** Do original, _atonement._

Queria primeiramente agradecer ao incentivo que vocês me dão pelas reviews. De verdade, elas ajudam muito. Também gostaria de falar que a windsilk (autora) ficaria muito feliz de ler os elogios que vocês estão fazendo a obra dela. Então, quando chegar na metade de Constellations, vou fazer um compilado das reviews de vocês, traduzir e mandar pra ela.

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Você mal saiu da vila e eu já estou lhe escrevendo uma carta. Eu vivo dizendo a mim mesma que você esteve fora por quase quatro anos – então o que são mais alguns?_

 _Eu só sou paciente quando se trata de você._

 _A primavera finalmente chegou a Konoha e eu não poderia estar mais agradecida. Ino está bem menos irritadiça agora que suas flores estão germinando e a floricultura parando de ter prejuízos por causa do tempo. Naruto ainda está sendo feito de escravo pelo Kakashi e em alguns meses, seu rosto finalmente será revelado na face da montanha._

 _Eu estou do mesmo jeito de sempre._

 _Hoje eu estava fazendo cirurgias no hospital e, enquanto passava a mão pela pele ao redor de um tumor, fiquei chocada com o fato de que, com o passar do tempo, comecei a me esquecer das sensações – suas mãos no meu quadril, sua respiração na minha bochecha. E ainda assim, as mais estranhas coisas passaram a me lembrar de você – o barulho da chaleira, que me remete àquela manhã em que tomamos chá na cama e à leve agitação das águas que cobrem os oceanos que nos separam._

 _Estou com saudades._

 _Espero que essa carta chegue até você sem problemas, assim como espero que não tenha se esquecido de que vai sempre ter um lugar aqui. Não demore a me responder._

 _Sakura_

* * *

 _Sakura,_

 _No momento, estou numa pousada do Som. Nada nesse lugar remete ao que já foi no passado, ou quem sabe, meu jeito de ver as coisas tenha mudado igualmente com o passar do tempo. As pessoas daqui estão sem rumo e sendo controladas por seu líder._

 _Não há dinheiro o suficiente para acolher todo mundo e o que tinha restado dos esconderijos já não existe mais; há apenas pequenos casebres com vagas lembranças do passado._

 _Eles me olham em apreensão e eu sou mais uma vez lembrado das dívidas que carrego. Eu ofereci minha ajuda para reconstruir aqui e ali na área, e vou me encontrar amanhã com o único agricultor da vila e uma mulher que todos reconhecem como a mais sábia para ver quais são seus planos._

 _Espero que eles me deixem começar a minha redenção. Eu estou refazendo meus passos e, ainda assim, vou fazer o que puder antes que eles me façam ir embora._

 _Eu penso em você toda noite; as manhãs calmas, as cigarras cantando e os lençóis da cama desarrumados por uma noite sem dormir não chegam a seus pés._

 _Eu sei que eu falei que meus pecados só têm a ver comigo, mas eu comecei a aceitar que certas coisas são melhores feitas em time do que sozinho. Diga ao Naruto que, se for possível, o Som apreciaria uma ajuda para se erguer e começar do zero._

 _A mudança pode ser difícil._

 _Sasuke_

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Você vai achar que eu sou uma idiota irritante quando eu te contar que chorei lendo sua carta, mas foi o que eu fiz. Estou feliz que você tenha encontrado algo importante para fazer no seu tempo livre._

 _Todos esses anos correndo atrás de você, tentando fazer você ficar, foram difíceis, mas ver você partir novamente foi mais difícil ainda. Eu sei que você disse que voltaria, mas eu me preocupava que suas viagens pelo mundo o deixasse menos em paz e mais inquieto._

 _Estou grata que não foi isso que aconteceu._

 _Naruto enviou alguns emissários para inspecionar a área antes de decidir qual o melhor plano de ação, mas já se ouve sobre transferir alguns dos times de genin recém-formados para começar a fazer a diferença aí. O resto da vila ainda está ocupado com a sua própria reconstrução, mas nossos jovens devem aprender desde cedo que em nossos corações não importa de onde somos; temos coisas em comum que valem a pena serem lembradas._

 _Somos todos, afinal, pessoas._

 _A cadeira barulhenta da minha casa finalmente cedeu ontem, e eu comprei uma nova planta para substituir a que morreu da última vez. Tenho muita expectativa nesse brotinho e Ino prometeu que iria me ajudar a cuidar dele._

 _Sai... decidiu que quer "cortejar" a Ino, e alguns dias atrás, Hinata chamou o Naruto para sair. Dá para acreditar? Foi ele quem desmaiou dessa vez. Não conte a ele que eu te disse isso ou ele vai me retribuir da pior maneira possível._

 _Às vezes, eu penso sobre o futuro, e eu nunca consigo imaginar o que eu espero que aconteça, mas eu sempre vejo você._

 _Sakura_

* * *

 _Sakura,_

 _Eu ajudei a construir uma cidade. Eu não sei se isso um dia vai ser castigo o suficiente por ter usado as pessoas de lá para o meu próprio ganho, mas quando eu já ia embora, uma mulher com olhos verdes que nem o seu me pediu para dar benção ao seu filho. Ela disse que eu sou a prova de que há o bem em todas as pessoas e que isso a faz ter esperança de poder criar seu filho num mundo onde isso é verdade._

 _Eu descobri a escuridão no Som, e eu espero ter levado luz até lá._

 _Eu parti nessa tarde e, como já estava anoitecendo, me instalei em uma vila que faz divisa com a Chuva, meu próximo destino. Eu não sei o que vou encontrar, mas sei que Itachi passou boa parte do seu tempo lá._

 _Estou jantando ramen e acredito que em algum lugar, o idiota está dançando em vitória._

 _O céu está limpo – o último céu aberto que eu vou ver em semanas já que as monções estão chegando. O ar é quente e denso; aqui, no meio do nada, o céu está tão estrelado como no dia em que eu te ensinei as constelações._

 _Mas que droga, Sakura. Eu não estive parado, fixo em algum lugar por quase meia década e de algum modo, eu ainda sinto falta disso. Eu não sei onde eu pertenço, e ainda que eu sinta como se tivesse acabado de deixar Konoha, penso que é na verdade do seu lado. Tem partes de mim que nunca se sentiram mais em paz, mas há alguma coisa entre os vãos dos meus dedos que se parece com saudade._

 _Sasuke_

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Tudo dói. Eu não sei quantos quilômetros ou luas nos separam, e eu sei que estamos sob o mesmo céu, mas isso não ajuda em nada. Uma saudade de casa me tomou e eu nem pus os pés para fora da vila em dois meses._

 _Eu anseio por algo como o amor, mas você o levou para a infinidade, e eu não consigo achar em mim a vontade de te culpar. Eu não quero nada além da sua felicidade, e eu posso esperar sim, mas parece que eu já passei mil anos te amando._

 _Hoje eu treinei pela maior parte do tempo em preparação para o exame jounin que está chegando, mas parece errado estar traçando esse caminho sem você. Eu não posso parar minha vida. Ela move com ou sem mim. Você tem sido meu Norte por anos, mas minha bússola quebrou e agora eu estou girando, sem rumo._

 _Você está aqui e ao mesmo tempo não está. Eu poderia estar pegando missões, mas eu não quero. Eu estou ao mesmo tempo estagnada e em constante movimento, e eu não posso fazer nada além de ocupar meu tempo com aprender a viver por mim._

 _As manchas de grama nas minhas roupas e a luz do sol na minha pele me fazem sentir realmente viva. Eu resolvi começar a pintar e estou aprendendo com o Sai. Tsunade me diz para achar alguma coisa que eu ame e fazer isso todo dia, mas minhas paixões giram em torno de curar e lutar, e nenhuma dessas atividades é abundante em época de paz. Acredito que eu possa, talvez, trazer cor a minha vida._

 _Espero que a Chuva esteja fazendo bem a você. Não demore a me escrever._

 _Sakura_

* * *

 _Sakura,_

 _Tem um jardim na Chuva que só floresce quando está chovendo, e ele me lembra de você. Tem alguma coisa no constante aguaceiro que enche tudo de vida. Eu nunca vi uma terra tão resplandecente antes. Aqui as crianças dançam na chuva – uma coisa que eu era estritamente proibido de fazer quando menor por medo de pegar um resfriado – e a vida continua._

 _Eu não encontrei nada aqui que indica um pedaço da vida que Itachi deixou para trás, esquecido, mas ainda assim alguma coisa nesse lugar me traz paz. Há vestígio de fogo nos prédios causado por um conflito há tempos esquecido, mas há também risos e conversas._

 _Eles não são a nação mais organizada, e as pessoas não têm muito, mas eles são felizes._

 _Eu estou indo para a Neve e, pelo que Naruto me disse, é onde vai acontecer o exame jounin esse ano._

 _Vejo você lá._

 _Sasuke_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. O Pior

**Capítulo 6: O Pior**

 **N/T:** Do original, _the worst_ , uma música da Jhene Aiko.

* * *

Não neva em sua jornada até a Neve. As folhas, marrons e enrugadas, se partem aos seus pés. Todo aspecto da viagem a faz se lembrar dele. O vento à noite é frio e ela pensa em seus braços. A risada de Naruto é vibrante e ela se recorda do adorável vinco em seus olhos escuros.

O ar é silencioso, oprimindo de forma muda; ela entrelaça os dedos atrás das costas enquanto eles prosseguem, os galhos farfalhantes se fechando ao seu redor.

Ela não sabe porque, mas, de repente, a onda de emoção que ela havia reprimido por semanas – o cheiro das cartas dele, a solidão, a mancha de tinta em suas mãos, a pele pálida de seus pacientes, sua própria lividez – a toma como se fosse ácido escaldante. Subitamente, seus lábios estão tremendo; seus olhos ardem e as lágrimas, quentes e abundantes, escorrem por seu rosto e caem silenciosamente em sua blusa.

Seus ombros chacoalham, o caminho fica fora de foco e, sem mais nem menos, ela está soluçando, puro desespero arranhando o interior de sua garganta; Naruto se vira a tempo de ver o ombro dela colidindo com o tronco de uma árvore enquanto ela cai de joelhos, a terra macia e fria contra a sua pele.

As mãos de Naruto estão nos ombros dela e ela abaixa a cabeça. Sua voz sai como se existisse um rio entre eles, abafada pela correnteza da água e toda confusa. — Sakura-chan. — Ele a chama de forma emotiva, para depois fazê-lo mais suavemente. — Sakura.

Olhos avermelhados, lamentavelmente embaçados e repletos de desespero, encontram os dele. — Não posso fazer isso. — Ela sussurra, se inclinando de forma a encostar a bochecha na curva do pescoço dele.

Ele a envolve e, em seguida, estão se abraçando no meio de uma floresta escura. Seus braços trêmulos, os leves soluços e a perda colorem os movimentos dela. — Fala comigo.

Ela profere as palavras contra o pescoço dele. — Esperar é muito difícil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Distração

**Capítulo 7: Distração**

 **N/T:** Do original, _red herring_ , que significa algo usado para desviar a atenção do que realmente importa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Há uma quietude no despenhadeiro. A posição de seus pés na grama morta se altera, seus olhos estão firmes no horizonte.

Suas mãos enluvadas estão nos bolsos do casaco vermelho; ela pensa em como a Neve está entre os lugares mais bonitos que ela já vira. Nem a sua respiração nebulosa e nem a ansiedade pelo iminente exame podem esconder isso.

A cidade se desdobra abaixo dela; uma terra tomada por branco, com espirais de gelo, perenes na neve e telhados inclinados e frisados da cor vermelha para dar vida ao que muitos veriam como desolação. Fica claro para ela, daquela altura, que mesmo nas agonias do inverno, é uma terra cheia de vida.

O céu está nublado e carregado; o vento está batendo contra o seu rosto, o rubor está tomando as curvas de sua bochecha. Ela espera.

Ele não demora a chegar, e ela não precisa se virar para saber que a súbita mudança no vento, o calor que sente no rosto é culpa dele. Ela umedece seus lábios secos e não profere uma palavra. Os meses separados chegam ao fim quando os dedos dele, gelados pela falta de proteção, roçam em sua nuca, enrolam-se em seu cabelo – mísero centímetro mais longo do que quando ele a viu pela última vez. — Você está deixando ele crescer. — Ele observa, e seu tom de voz faz com que os olhos dela suavizem.

Tão suave, tão suave.

— Quero que ele cresça o bastante para eu poder fazer um rabo de cavalo sem ficar ridículo. — Ela explica, um quase inexistente tremor em sua voz.

Eles voltam a ficar em silêncio, e quando ele finalmente dá os últimos passos para que seu peito faça contato com o ombro dela, seus olhos se fecham e ela solta o ar que estava segurando. Ela permite a tensão evaporar de seus ossos e se desdobra em sua direção.

Seus olhos estão marejados quando a neve começa a cair, quando ele entrelaça seus dedos nos dela.

Tão suave, tão suave.

Ela espera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se quiserem uma previsão de quando sai o próximo capítulo ou saber mais sobre os meus projetos, deem uma olhada no meu perfil. :)


	8. Cartas

**Capítulo 8: Cartas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke não está presente quando ela atinge um novo patamar, dá o próximo passo para se tornar uma lenda sem igual. Ele não testemunha o jeito como o queixo dela se ergue em orgulho, não sabe como ela incita uma salva de aplausos entre os espectadores na arena escondida nas montanhas.

Ele não a vê sendo abraçada sucessivamente por dois professores; o único shinobi desde o Terceiro a ter dois Hokages diferentes como mentores.

Ele não presencia ela se tornando legendária, presencia ela transformar estilhaços de gelo em armas mortais, presencia ela abrir o chão em um genjutsu, presencia ela curar seus oponentes até que estejam em perfeito estado. Ela é bondosa e feroz, mas ele não está lá para ver isso.

Em vez disso, ele se apoia contra a janela do quarto dela, suas costas contra o frígido vidro, e vasculha sua nova descoberta.

Mais cartas.

Ele não sabe porque ela as guarda em seu kit médico, escondidas entre a gaze de algodão e a fita médica que ele precisara para suas mãos congeladas, mas são todas sobre amor.

* * *

 _Tou-san,_

 _Me desculpe por gritar com você na frente dos meus amigos. Eu te amo, e suas piadas vão sempre me fazer sorrir, mas eu estava com vergonha e isso não deveria ter acontecido. Ino-porca vai me chamar de feijãozinho verde pela próxima semana por causa disso, mas tudo bem._

 _Você vai ser sempre minha pessoa favorita no mundo todo, e eu nunca deveria ficar menos do que feliz por estar perto de você, mesmo com as suas piadas ruins._

 _É uma das coisas que faz você ser você, afinal, e eu nunca quero mudar isso._

 _Sua filha,_

 _Sakura_

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Faz um ano que você se foi, e eu venho treinando pesado com a Tsunade-sama! Ela me ensina algo novo todos os dias, e cada momento com ela parece ser um passo a mais para perto de você._

 _Eu comecei a trabalhar com pacientes de verdade, finalmente, e fazer parte de algo que envolve salvar vidas de verdade é a coisa mais gratificante que eu já experimentei. Eu realizei um parto ontem, e ver uma mãe tão, mas tão feliz é... foi lindo._

 _Você está a tanto tempo longe que as vezes eu tento me lembrar de como você se parece e não chego a lugar algum a menos que olhe para as fotos._

 _Sinto sua falta,_

 _Sakura._

* * *

 _Sakura,_

 _Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas. Se eu estou aqui é para te apoiar sempre. Eu só estou... com medo. Eu quero você perto de mim por quanto tempo for possível, e o maior desafio da maternidade é saber quando deixar ir._

 _Você é uma adulta, agora, e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa da pessoa que você se tornou._

 _Eu sei que essa é a sua vida, e eu sei que esses são seus amados amigos, e que eu não estou na posição de te pedir para abandonar nada disso. Mas você não pode me culpar por ser o de sempre: uma mãe._

 _Guerra é uma coisa assustadora, e embora eu já tenha me acostumado com o fato de que toda vez que você sai em missão, você pode nunca mais voltar, o campo de batalha já é outra história. Enquanto eu vejo você – a mulher capaz, brilhantemente inteligente e forte que você é – eu ainda vejo meu bebê, com fita vermelha e tudo._

 _Eu nunca vou querer não manter ele a salvo._

 _Eu te amo._

 _Kaa-san._

* * *

 _Izumi,_

 _Se você receber essa carta da Sakura-sama, significa que eu morri. Eu sei que nos nossos últimos dias evitamos falar sobre os riscos, sobre a batalha sem fim, mas eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa: mesmo do outro lado, eu não me arrependo de nada._

 _Eu passei meus últimos momentos pensando apenas em você. Eu gastei todo o meu tempo me perdendo em você._

 _Nada chega aos pés disso._

 _Eu sei que eu nunca te disse isso, mas antes tarde do que nunca: eu te amo._

 _Eu não quero nada além da sua felicidade._

 _Naoya_

* * *

 _Sakura-san,_

 _Sua beleza não é tão falada quanto a sua força, mas na primeira vez que eu acordei e dei de cara com você, sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação enquanto aplicava em meu rosto deformado um medicamento que ardia, era só sobre ela que eu conseguia pensar._

 _Ainda é a única coisa que eu consigo pensar. A suavidade do seu sorriso, a gentileza de seu toque._

 _Eu sei que romance no meio de uma guerra não é algo que você quer, de fato, participar, mas o tempo não é infinito nesse mundo, e eu gostaria de passar um pouco mais dele ao seu lado._

 _Hideki_

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Por que você teve que partir de novo? Por que você tem que se sentir como se tivesse que fazer tudo sozinho? Eu já sabia há meses que você estava pensando sobre isso, mas ver você ir embora de novo e deixar isso acontecer é uma das coisas mais difíceis–_

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Eu–_

 _Eu não entendo. Bem, é que–_

 _Não. Eu entendo. Eu sei que você fez várias coisas que te incomodam, mas você já deveria saber que não precisa carregar todo esse fardo sozinho._

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Eu te imploro, volte para casa. Por favor, volte para mim._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Reencontro

**Capítulo 9: Reencontro**

 **N/T:** Do original, _retrouvailles_ , que em francês significa reunião ou reencontro muito celebrado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ele deixa a guarda abaixar enquanto ela tira suas roupas; dedos cuidadosamente desabotoando e puxando as costas de sua blusa. O leve farfalhar de tecido é o único som que se ouve no quarto. Suas mãos deslizam pela extensão da espinha dorsal dele, subindo até onde a roupa persiste em ficar, ao mesmo tempo em que eles se separam somente o suficiente para que a blusa deslize sob sua cabeça.

Ela desabotoa sua calça com familiaridade; nem mesmo meses lhe tiraram a memória muscular. Ela usa seu tempo para reaprender o corpo dele, deixando beijos em seus ombros largos e no que restou de seu braço. Ela o trata como se ele fosse frágil, como se manuseá-lo de forma muito bruta fosse dissipar a ilusão.

Eles estão juntos, mas ela possui um semblante tão insuportavelmente triste que ele não consegue desviar os olhos dela.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum. — Ele se sente na obrigação de dizer; ela sobe o olhar da cicatriz que adorna seu peito para fazer contato visual.

Há ceticismo em seu rosto; ela balança a cabeça, sua resposta sai de forma suave. — Não?

Ele não tem a chance de responder, visto que ela se põe na ponta dos dedos; os pés desnudos esticados no carpete para alcança-lo. Mesmo quando ele está bem à sua frente, ela percebe, ao juntar os lábios aos dele, ele está muito distante.

Sua mão desliza pelo pescoço dela ao abaixar o zíper de sua blusa; suas calças já foram descartadas há muito tempo. Ela está quente, e ele a conduz até a cama. Seus dentes tomam seu lábio inferior quando ele a acompanha, a dominando.

Não há preliminares exageradas; o tempo que passaram separados garantiu que eles só quisessem sentir algum tipo de desfecho, alcançar um nível de plenitude. Ele tira sua calcinha e a preenche em uma forte estocada.

Ela arfa e ele se inclina, abaixando a taça de seu sutiã para liberar seus seios; a mão vai para um mamilo enquanto seu quadril faz movimentos de vai e vem.

— Sakura. — Subitamente, ele diz; os olhos dela, cegos de prazer, se abrem.

— Hum? — Ela suspira melodicamente enquanto suas mãos reaprendem os contornos dos ombros dele, assim como a extensão de suas costas, a tensão em seus músculos, os ossos de seus quadris.

Sua voz soa áspera quando ele profere as palavras, seu hálito quente contra o rosto dela. — Venha comigo.

Ela se desfaz de uma só vez; seus membros perdem a força e ela lhe encara em completo choque. Ele para de se mover, ainda dentro dela, e espera até que a mente dela se dê conta de seu pedido.

— Ir... Com você...? — Ela repete, debilmente. Ele acaricia seu torso, beijando a curva de seu peito, raspando seus dentes contra seu mamilo enrijecido.

— Sim.

— Nas... Nas suas viagens? — Ela se arqueia ao perguntar, ousando sonhar, com sua pele reluzindo pelo suor. Sua mente está em duas coisas; nas sensações e na gravidade da situação.

Ele descobre um novo machucado detrás do antebraço dela; ele o beija. — Sim.

Ela coloca para trás os fios de cabelo que lhe cobrem a testa, virando sua cabeça de forma que seus olhos pretos encontrem os dela. Seus dedos pressionam delicadamente o queixo dele; ela lhe olha cheia de deslumbramento. Ela os rola pela cama até que esteja no topo, e quando sua língua invade a boca dele, ela pressiona fortemente seu quadril ao dele, arrancando um gemido rouco. Um lindo sorriso se forma em seus lábios, e quando ela se afasta, ela se parece com o amanhecer.

— Okay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** O plano nunca é demorar tanto tempo para atualizar uma fanfic tão curtinha e gostosa de se traduzir como essa, mas infelizmente a faculdade consome minha vontade de viver. Estou de férias, pelo menos.


End file.
